1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a meat processing system and more particularly to a system wherein pieces of meat are conveyed through a wash tub or housing with the conveyed meat being immersed in agitated chilled water so that foreign material such as bone chips, blood clots and skin are removed from the pieces of meat.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many meat processing plants, portions or pieces of meat are first severed from an animal carcass and are then further processed downstream in the plant for particular uses. During the severing process of the meat from the carcass, bone chips which may result from the severing process may cling to the exterior of the piece of meat. Further, undesirable blood clots and pieces of skin may adhere to the piece of meat. Usually, the foreign materials adhering to the piece of meat must be manually removed therefrom which is a time consuming and labor intensive task. This is especially true in those processing plants where “picnics” are cut from hog carcasses and are then processed into meat products such as sausage or the like.